Family Found
by Reykis
Summary: "There's nothing but sand, cacti, tumbleweeds, and more sand for hundreds of miles. In the middle of the city stood a huge building that sort of look looked like...a castle. That must be the academy. Finally, I'm here..." I suck at summaries. The story's better. Rated M for language and some violence. I might change to MA later in the story
1. Arrivals and Greetings

**Reyla POV **

The sun was starting to look sleepy as I was approaching Death City, where my future, my new beginning lie. Finally. I'm here, after 5 days of traveling. I slowed my motorcycle down, and remembered what happened before.

***Flashback to 5 days before***

My bed room door flew open as I dived into the safety of my pillows and blanket, sobbing. My asshole father yelled at me. Again. Maybe I should kill myself. Or my whole family. I never really had any friends. I've always been looked down on, or as an outcast.

My 'siblings' are my half siblings. My mom decided to cheat on my dad with some red headed pervert. So when I was born, my 'dad' didn't even mind. He just said to raise me normally. He was basically like, _Oh hey, another child? We'll just raise her like our other kids, but yell at her more. Yes, she can be our punch bag. We could afford it. We're rich! Ahahhaha._

I was reaching for my punch pillow, the one with the knuckle imprints on it and my dad's face, I felt a piece of paper. I located it and dug it out. I was a black envelope. Curious to see what was inside, I grabbed a nearby knife embedded into the wall and slit it open. Inside was a letter, written on a white sheet of paper with blood red ink.

Reyla Mayumi Karashi,

You have been invited to attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA). You may have questions, and answers will be given. Please report the Death City, Nevada as soon as possible.

Lord Death

***time warp to night * **

**(Yes, we're still in the flashback. Deal with it.)**

It was 11:42. I better get going. When I reached the front of the mansion, and evil thought crossed my mind. _Should I? Yeah. I should._ After all, I'm not coming back to this hell hole any thing soon. I smiled and sprinted back inside to grab a can of red spray paint.

A couple minutes later, I was done. The paint looked great against the white mansion. It really stands out. I tossed the can behind my back, started my motorcycle, and left.

***end flashback***

I entered the city and parked my bike in an ally. I hopped off of my beautiful bike and decided to explore. I guess you wouldn't call this place a city. It's more like a huge town in the middle of the freaking desert. There's nothing but sand, cacti, tumbleweeds, and more sand for hundreds of miles. In the middle of the city stood a huge building that sort of look looked like...a castle. That must be the academy.

It was getting dark. I better find a place to stay. I turned a corner and stopped. There was about 6 guys surrounding 2 boys my age. A few of the guys were holding pipes.

I smiled. Nothing better to end my journey than a fight. I pulled out a couple of throwing knives and flicked my wrist. And they obediently embedding themselves into the ally wall drawing some blood from men. There. That should get their attention.

The men turned and had just enough time to generate surprised faces as a jabbed my fingers into a couple of their pressure points, disabling their arms. The few that were holding pips swung then at me, and I dodged to one side, grabbing their arms and swinging them towards the ally walls, knocking them out. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a fist swinging towards me. I grabbed the owner's fist and snapped it, receiving a rather satisfying howl of pain. I knocked him out, and the ally was silent.

"Well that wasn't fair, 6 to 2," I said as I turned to the boys, actually looking at them for the first time. One had snow white hair, with red eyes and the other had black hair with 3 white stripes running horizontally halfway around his hair, with yellow eyes. They both looked relatively pissed. Then I realized that they weren't looking at me. It was something behind me. I turned around and heard a voice."WHERE YOU GUYS?I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! WHY ARE YOU IN A FREAKING ALLY?" it screamed.

A blue haired boy ran towards us. He took one look at his friends, then at me, and charged. His fist looked like it was crackling with electricity, and when it hit me, I felt my heart stop, and everything went black.


	2. Taking a Nap

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Reyla POV**

I heard voices. They were slightly muffled, like someone had stuffed cotton into my ears, but I could still sort of make out what they were saying. My body felt like I hadn't slept in a couple of years. I strained to hear what the voices were talking about. It sounded like there were 3 different people there.

"Dude, I can't believe you beat her up! Not cool, Black*Star."

"SHE CORNERED YOU IN AN ALLY!"

"Because you ditched us and we got in some trouble with a gang."

"Kid and my soul wavelength isn't compatible, remember? HE HAS FREAKING OCD! I WAS CORNERED IN AN ALLY BY A GANG WITH AN OCD GUY."

Oh. So they must be students of the DWMA.

"But still, you could've scared her away instead of BEATING HER UP!"

Someone sighed.

"You know what? I'll just take her home to Father. He will know what to do"

My heart clenched up. A random boy that would take me home with him? _Well I do need a place to stay_, my mind reasoned with me. I inwardly sighed. Maybe I should just go with him. After all he sounds like reasonable guy.

Ugh. I'm so tired. I think I'll just take a short nap here on the ground for a while, and wait for them to make up their minds, I though as I slowly drifted into darkness.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER! I JUST CAN'T THINK RIGHT NOW (writers block) AND TODAY'S MAH BIRFDAY! :D I'll try to post it soon!**

**Reviews?**

** l **

** l **

**V **


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**WARNING: THIS IS A SERIOUS ANNOUNCEMENT FOR MEH READERS**

**OKAY GUISE. GUISE. HEY. **

**I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING.**

**So I read le reviews and I saw this one by KAT WOMAN (I'll show you guys the review)**

Reyla (was that how u spelld her name, to lazy to chek) should have been replased by Maka. I'm sorry but she is very important in the anime.

**Okay cat lady, I'm sorry I didn't correct your spelling, but I was just copy and pasting the review. And I've been sorta think since I read this that:**

**HEY MAYBE I SHOULD JUST DELETE THIS AND START ANOTHER STORY WITH ABOUT THE SAME START BUT WITH SOUL AND HOW BE CAME TO DEATH CITY.**

**I won't delete this story, and I will continue it. I will just be starting a new one on see above and it MIGHT have similar starts with different stuff, like Black*Star or Kid and that. So... I should start soon. **

**NYEH**

**Have a nice day/afternoon/night/whenever your reading this**

**~Reykis**


	4. Waking up

**HEY GUYS! HAI. I hope you saw the announcement thingy in about chapter 3 and stuff. So I sorta already started it. So for lack of update, I had excuses and work. I'm going to test for CM test level 10 and Panel next year for piano and I still didn't start memorizing the pieces and I have freaking FINALS. GAHHHHHHHHHHHH NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE**

**Okay. On to the disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

* * *

I woke up to a childish laugh and a poke on my check. "Patty c'mon, leave her alone," a female voice said.

I groaned. "Where am I?" I murmured to myself.

Suddenly someone gasped and the childish voice whispered alarmingly, "Sis! She's awake! I'm going to get kid!"

Shortly later **(does that even make sense?)**, I heard the pounding of 2 pairs of footsteps approaching, and the door slammed open. "I..heard...the...girl...was awake!" a boy's gasping voice said breathlessly.

I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows. "Yeah, um can I get some water?" I rasped. "Like right about now?"

"I'll get it." A tall blond girl with a cowboy hat and a crop top left the room. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and studied the room.

I was sitting on a black bed with weird skull designs all over the bed spread. Surrounding me was another blond girl who had short hair and a similar outfit to the girl who left earlier. Next to her was one of the boys from the night before, the one with white stripes on his hair. The girl from earlier walked in and handed me a glass of water.

Then the boy began to speak. "you're probably wondering why you're here," he recited, as he if he had planned his 'speech'.

"Uh..actually, no."

"Well you passed out because of -"

"I was there." The boy paused, as if startled and then continued.

"Well then, I am Death the Kid-"

I burst out laughing. They looked around, confused. Once I calmed down, a wiped some tears from my eyes and took a sip of my water.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...who names their kid...Kid?"

"My father, Lord Death"

"Oh great. I made fun of a lord of death's son. You won't tell your dad, right?"

"Well then, as I was saying, I am Death the Kid. Just call me Kid. Nothing else," He said, glaring at me. "This is Liz" He gestured to the girl who gave me my water. "And the other girl is her sister, Patty. They are my weapon partners. We go to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA for short."

He paused, as if giving me time for it to sink in.

"So what exactly is the DWMA?"

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain, I guess you would just have to see for yourself."

"Yeah okay. And I have three other questions."

"NO! WHY THREE? ASK 8 QUESTIONS! PLEASE! 8! YOU CAN ONLY DIVIDE THE PHYSICAL FORM OF 3 ONCE! 8 IS SYMMETRICALLY MAJESTIC! YOU CAN DIVIDE IT TWICE! PLEASE! JUST PLEASE ASK 8 QUESTIONS!"

I looked the sisters desperately to see if they would help me out. The younger one - Patty - some how folded an origami giraffe and is _wringing_ it's neck, yelling, "DIE GIRAFFE!", while the older one took out a bottle of nail polish and was painting her nails, despite the situation. Hmmm I wonder which who in this room would help me sort out the other two...a girl killing a paper giraffe, or a girl painting her nails? Hey, just let me think about this for a while...oh I know! Maybe the one painting her nails. She looks sane.

"Uh..Liz, right? Does this usually happen, I mean he's ranting about numbers, and your sister is uh, killing a giraffe."

"Yeah. It always does. Here, let me handle this."

She stood and put away her nail polish, and sighed.

"Kid, shut up, you aren't even symmetrical! Patty, calm down. I think that giraffe is pretty much dead, try making another one." The moment Liz called Kid unsymmetrical, he crumpled in the ground in tears moaning, " She's right. 3 stripes on one side? I'm asymmetrical garbage!" then he started sobbing, curled up into a ball.

_PMS much?_ I thought as I walked across the room, stepping over Kid.

"So is he going to be alright?" I asked

"Yeah. He has OCD for symmetry." she turned to her sister. "Hey Patty, can you cheer him up a bit, I'm taking the new girl out."

"My name's Reyla."

"Okay sure. I'm taking you to meet some friends. They're having a party." she turned the doorknob. "And when Kid calms down, meet up with us at Maka's place, kay?"

"Okay sis!"

* * *

**Hey guys! 5th chapter in progress! Or is it the 6th? I really don't know. So reviews? It would help a buttload cuz I have tons of stuff to do and an insane writer's block. I also created a quotev account under the same name, Reykis..**

**so i promise next chapter'll be longer!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. MY PRECIOUSSS

**Yeahhh sorries for not updating lately... Facebook and Anime happened. So here it is, Chapter 5! And the soul version of this is already started (see chp 3) so... Reviews?**

**ONWARDS TO THE DISCLAIMER! (I know, I'm weird)**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Liz led me though a maze of hallways, seemingly to turn left and right at random times.

"Uh..Liz? Are you lost?" I asked hesitantly, breaking the silence.

"No."

"But all these seem the same!"

"Just follow me."

A couple of minutes later, we entered a large room, with a huge staircase that split into two smaller ones in the middle of the room. Then I noticed all the candles in the room were burning at the same height, and the room was perfectly...symmetrical. It was so creepy, yet awesome at the same time.

"Reyla? REYLA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Liz's yelled. I rubbed my eyes. Wait. Kid. Didn't he...the lines...asymmetrical garbage...oh. I finally understood

"Does Kid...have OCD?"

Liz smirked. "Yeah, back there, he had a symmetry breakdown because of the lines in his hair."

"Why-"

"Nobody knows."

Suddenly Liz's phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Maka. Yeah I'm on my way. Mmhmm. And I'm bringing a friend... The girl Black*Star knocked out... 'kay. Later."

"Reyla save the questions for later, we're going to be late!" Liz grabbed my arm and ran the pair of double door at the end of the room and threw them open, sprinting into the cold night.

We were in the outskirts of town. I recognized this place. I was here just a while ago...where I hid my motorcycle and helped Kid and the other guy. My motorcycle! I stopped suddenly.

"LIZ! STOP!"

"What? We're going to be late!"  
"How long was I out?"

"I forgot! Like, 2 days? Hurry up!"

"We won't be late! Just come with me! I know a way!"

_Please let her be there. Please let her be there. Please let her be there. _I silently prayed, suddenly becoming the most religious person in the world. _She has to be here somewhere...there the ally_! I ran towards the narrow ally were I hid my motorcycle a couple nights before and saw it. _MY PRECIOUSSS! OHMYGODYES!_ It was sitting there, covering in old newspapers, behind the dumpster. Looking as majestic as fuck. As usual.

I jumped onto it and started the engine, just as Liz caught up.

"What the- "

"Liz get on! We're not going to be late to the party!"

* * *

**Sorry guys had to stop there, I need to anime. I already started the next chapter, (yay?)**

**So I started Fairy tail last week and now im on freaking episode 72, I also plan on doing thins fanfic on it, (I lose interest quickly on stories, sorry)**

**GO PROCRASTINATION SKILLS! ONWARDS!**


	6. I'm Sorry, but I have an Announcement

**Hey guys... Okay I know that I said that I was going to post a next chapter soon...but anime happened. *flops head down on desk* So last chapter I mentioned that I started Fairy Tail, so now I also got hooked to Attack on Titan...and I while before I also said that I loose interest quickly in everything and have a writer's block, so I already started another fanfic on Fairy Tail, and my mind is explodeding with OC ideas and storylines. **

**And I want to say...that since I have a writers block for this story and pretty much all of my Soul Eater stories, I've decided to TEMPORARILY take a break/pause this story.**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry **

**But I just have a bunch of school work, detentions, missing assignment, chocolate, anime ,and other fanfic to read and stuff. **

**On the bright side, I plan to somehow gather a bunch of ideas from my weird friends and my life to continue the story somewhere in about... May. **

**Okay, I would start it sooner, but it's just...my mother here decided in about November that I should take this CM level 10 test for piano, and enter in a competition to Carnegie Hall. At the same time, my grades are failing, and I need to raise them up a lot if I'm going to promo (I'm in 8th grade). And since my grades are failing, I plan to quit some extracuricular activities (ex: science olympiad, guzheng, art, singing) and my parents want to record a shitloads of stuff so I can 'treasure it when I get older'.**

**BUT I SHALL NOT QUIT ON MY FANFICTION. It's mah baby. It's my dark, dark secret that no one shalt know (for those people that go got my school). I'm just under babyloads of pressure and I'll just take a break, and kill my stress with fire.**

**Again, I'm sorry, but I really don't think people would really miss this/notice that I'm gone. :)**

**Bai.**

**~Reykis**


End file.
